


Season for Strawberries

by WakahisaDManami



Series: The Twisted and the Manic [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha!Law, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Omega!Kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakahisaDManami/pseuds/WakahisaDManami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they were finally spent, curled up together, panting, most of the berries had been carried away by ants. They didn’t even notice.</p><p>Law didn’t think he’d ever been as happy in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Season for Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> Here's fluff to balance the angst out~

Kid was clearly agitated. He was carrying himself stiffly, tensely, as if ready for anything – Kid had stopped being constantly poised to fight around him months ago – and he’d barely spoken despite Law’s numerous attempts to draw him into a conversation. He’d started when Law slid his hand in his, but recovered quickly and was still holding it almost half an hour later, so the Alpha didn’t think Kid was upset at him.

Maybe they’d run into the Marines before arriving at the island. Law was always on edge for a good while after, himself, and he’d learnt quickly that despite Kid always looking calm and ready for anything it took him a long time to fully relax when something happened. Maybe his brother had got hurt.

“Shall we eat here?” he asked as they entered a large, sunlit clearing. It was warm in the sun, much warmer than under the shade of the trees, and he pulled his shirt off, stuffing it into his bag. He’d left his hoodie onboard, knowing he’d get more than warm enough keeping up with Kid’s long strides. The Omega always walked as though he was being chased, despite only being on a walk with his significant other. (Law had given up trying to use ever more complicated and elusive words for their relationship. He hadn’t spoken to Kid about it, but there wasn’t any other word for it at this point).

Kid grunted and shrugged his coat off, spreading it out on the grass. Law put his bag down on it and crouched to find the meal he’d packed as the Omega sat down next to him. He smelled differently, Law suddenly realised. He hadn’t noticed before with the heavy coat covering the Omega’s scent glands.

“Kid-” he began, realising, but the taller man cut him off.

“I can put it back on.” He was looking away, even tenser than before. Was he _embarrassed_? Of his _cycle_? Something he had absolutely no control over?

A lot of things suddenly made sense.

“No, no, leave it off. You must’ve been burning up!” Kid grunted again, and Law decided to take the plunge and breach the subject. “Nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed about, you know. It’s not something you can control.”

“I know,” Kid said testily, hackles rising clear as day.

Law immediately dropped the subject, knowing there would only be an argument if he pushed, and he knew better. He’d find a good opportunity to discuss it later.

Instead, he busied himself arranging their meal. He’d bought a couple of bread loaves, a few bottles of juice, and five pounds of strawberries at the market, knowing there was nothing Kid loved more.

The Omega immediately grabbed a handful, ripping the stems off and popping two into his mouth. Law smiled, watching him visibly relaxing as he enjoyed them.

It must’ve been a relief to get the coat off. Kid ran pretty high most days, and with a heat on the horizon he must be even warmer than usual. If he’d known, he’d've made him take the cloak off the moment they disappeared from curious eyes between the trees, but he knew Kid would never have willingly told him. Now that it was out in the open though, he seemed fine, and Law was relieved. He’d been getting pretty tense himself.

He was just pushing a strawberry into a piece of bread when Kid threw one at him, grinning. He blinked, startled, as it landed on the grass, and the Omega got in another one before he got to his senses and tackled the younger man, rubbing the bread into his face until Kid snatched it from his fingers with his teeth.

Things got heated quickly after that, and when they were finally spent, curled up together, panting, most of the berries had been carried away by ants. They didn’t even notice.

 

Law didn’t think he’d ever been as happy in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Everything seems to be very Law-centric perspective-wise recently. Sorry about that. I think Kid completely agrees with him though.


End file.
